


A Demon's Detention

by RowdyRaven



Series: Luci Puts the "Dom" in "Devildom" [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Dom/sub, F/M, Foreplay, Intimidation, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, School Uniforms, Secret Relationship, Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRaven/pseuds/RowdyRaven
Summary: Getting down and dirty in the privacy of the House of Lamentation was one thing, but if there was one thing Lucifer was quickly getting round to teaching you, it was that boundaries were made to be broken.Lucifer knows that no risk is without the promise of reward.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Luci Puts the "Dom" in "Devildom" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

"Urgh Devildom history sucks ASS," Mammon grumbled loudly from the seat behind you. He slouched down in his seat enough to begin kicking your chair. You weren't exactly a fan of this class either, but Mammon made it out like learning was actually going to kill him.   
"Hey," he hissed as he continued to rattle your spine with his feet. "Hey! Answer me human!" You could see the teacher at the front of the class beginning to eye you both up with disdain.

"Mammon fuck off, you're going to get us both detention," you warned, turning your head only very slightly so you could be sure he could hear you. That was enough to get him to stop kicking your chair. You went back to taking notes. And then it hit you, literally. A sizeable wad of paper batted off the back your head. You could hear Levi snickering from the seat near the window. Another ball of paper bounced off your head. You looked up to see if the teacher was still watching, but his back was turned to you as he wrote on the chalkboard. As a third paper ball skipped off your head, your blood began to boil. In a fit of rage you slammed your palms on the desk, standing and turning to Mammon.

"Oh my god Mammon I am going to floor you. Quit it." You barely had time to register the shock and awe on Mammon's face - was that a blush? - before the teacher was upon you, a sturdy, clawed hand on your shoulder.

"Student Council office. Now." You were guided by the teachers hand towards the door. As you passed his desk you could see Levi already tapping away on his DDD, live-tweeting the event. Asmodeus let out a coy "oooh!" as you took your walk of shame. As the teacher closed the door behind you, you could hear that at least Mammon wasn't going to be let off so easily.

"Don't think I won't be telling your brother about this Mammon." Well, you thought, at least you knew you were likely to get off easily with Diavolo seeing to your punishment. 

After a year of studies at RAD, you knew the halls well enough that navigating them without trouble was a cinch. When you arrived, you had stuck close to the demon brothers or Solomon because there wasn't another demon in the Devildom who would approach them. You and Luke had bonded somewhat over your shared experiences, but as an angel Luke had many more ways to defend himself from hungry little demons. Now, with seven pacts under your belt, those same demons looked at you like they did Solomon, maybe even with a bit more respect than that. Solomon hadn't managed to wrangle the mighty Lucifer Morningstar under his control.

Regardless, the halls were mostly empty. One little D was stood outside of a class with folded arms, but he daren't look at you as you passed. You found your way to the Student Council room and hesitated at the door. You could hear three voices inside; Diavolo, Barbatos... You knocked as a lump formed in your throat. You hoped you were just hearing things.

"Come in," came Diavolo's always cheery voice. You opened the large, gilded door to see Diavolo sitting at his desk, Barbatos as diligent as ever at his side, and another figure you knew all too well, eyes absolutely burning into you now, perched elegantly on the edge. _Lucifer_. Oh crap.  
"Ah good afternoon! What brings _you_ to my office?" Diavolo smiled. Such a friendly soul for the future king of the Devildom. There were certainly cogs in that pretty head of his that whirred with schemes and plots, that much was plain. You just couldn't figure out what.

"I, uh, got kicked out of class for causing disruption," you murmured, sheepishly. You could feel Lucifer's gaze turn ice cold. He didn't move an inch, but Diavolo leaned forward, his clasped hands supporting his chin. 

"I see," he muttered, tone shifting dangerously close to disappointed. "What happened?"

"Well Mammon wouldn't stop harassing me, kicking my chair and throwing things at me. When it got too much I yelled at him." Barbatos was holding back a giggle. Diavolo snorted a quick laugh before remembering who was also present.

"Perfectly capable of looking after yourself it would seem, even against some of the strongest demons in the Devildom," Diavolo nodded. "But during class is not acceptable."

"I'm sorry Lord Diavolo." The demon lord looked at you searchingly, gauging the truth of your apology. 

"I can dispense punishment for this one if you wish Diavolo. No doubt I will be dealing with my impudent brother later anyway," Lucifer suddenly spoke, his voice chilling you to your very core, but also lighting a fire in your abdomen. The demon lord sat back and hummed, closing his eyes and nodding thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes I am sure you would know best what would be suitable." He opened his eyes, that deceptively sweet, honey-yellow look cutting right through you; knowing, terrifying. It made you swallow hard. "I'm sure this won't have been the first, after all." There was a slight blush on Lucifer's cheeks, you noted, as Diavolo said that. You felt the heat from your abdomen spread up your neck, your visage likely now mirroring Lucifer's. Thankfully Diavolo didn't take notice of Lucifer's somewhat pained expression. The eldest brother coughed bashfully and managed a small laugh.

"No, it certainly hasn't."

* * *

Lucifer had managed to straighten himself out and give you detention after school for your misbehaviour. Diavolo seemed to think this was somewhat of a lenient punishment, but Lucifer had promised it would not end there. He said something about extra chores and helping him with his mountains of file sorting in the office back at the House of Lamentation. That seemed to please the demon prince, so here you were, sat in the very room from which you had been ejected not a couple of hours before, watching as all the other students filed out of the building. You had even spotted Mammon racing out of the front doors like, well, a demon, but he'd stopped just long enough to turn around, spot you, and flip you the bird. You had flipped him two in return.

"That's not very ladylike of you," observed Lucifer from the classroom door. He was leaning against the wooden frame, arms crossed across his chest. You immediately straightened your stance, as if that was going to help. You heard him give a few cordial goodbyes to passing teachers, their footsteps disappearing down the hall. 

"Another day on detention duty Lucifer? If I didn't know any better I might have thought you enjoyed it!" one of them joked as he left. That one had made Lucifer laugh. Looking around the room you suspected that he might just enjoy it today, because not only had he signed himself up for the task, but he had ensured you would be the only one staying behind with him. He finally stepped into the classroom, sliding the door closed behind him. There was a palpable tension in the air. You heard the ominous fluffing of feathers as a heat rose in the atmosphere around you. 

"I can't believe you won't even face me," Lucifer muttered, a seriousness in his voice. You turned as quickly and boldly as you could, ensuring your eyes met his. Those blood-red irises were already boring a hole in your head. "That's better. What do you have to say about your behaviour today?"

"It was stupid, I shouldn't have let my anger get to me and cause a scene. I'm sorry," you clasped your hands in front of you somewhat defensively, struggling to maintain eye contact with Lucifer in his demon form. 

"I'll say," Lucifer growled as you averted your eyes. "In fact, I'd say you've been a _very naughty girl_ ." In that split second you realised what kind of punishment exercise this was going to be. You chanced a look back at Lucifer, who was still staring you down, every fibre of his being oozing authority. He let your realisation hang pregnant in the air, strutting towards you at the window. You swallowed hard in anticipation, but he simply brushed past, reaching for the lever that would close the blinds. One of his lower wings reached out stealthily at your hip, sneakily sweeping the back of your thigh with literally feather-light touches.

"Go and stand at that desk while I finish here," he commanded. You did as you were told, standing behind a seat in the front row. He walked up the windows to the other lever for the blinds. "Not behind it, in front." You changed position, the front lip of the desk pressing against your bare cheeks. The room was suddenly shrouded in darkness as the last lever came down. Like a predator playing with its prey, Lucifer circled the entire room before standing in front of the teacher's desk, just a couple of feet away. 

"Turn around, stomach on the desk." You felt that lump in your throat again as you followed his every word. Your ass was now exposed to the world as your skirt hitched up in this new, awkward position. There was another heavy silence. You could neither see or hear what Lucifer was doing behind you. Until...

**THWAK!**

You let out a cry. Something wooden yet flexible had struck across your rear, stinging violently. You felt a soft breeze across the raw mark as the sound of Lucifer's wings filled your ears. He breathed in deeply.

"I've always wanted to do that," he murmured under his breath as the end of the wooden object caressed the curve of your ass. "I hope it didn't hurt too much." You could feel the slight burning sensation fading as your nerves calmed down. You shook your head. "Good." The stick-like utensil swept under your ass until it was just about making contact with your entrance. You automatically tensed, the sides of whatever Lucifer was using on you pressing against the inside of your legs.

"Relax." You took a deep breath at his command, easing your grip. The stick peeled away momentarily, before delivering another swift, lighter tap against your labia. This one didn't hurt so much; in fact, you could feel the effect it had on you dripping somewhat from below. Lucifer chuckled throatily from behind you, withdrawing his weapon from you entirely. You dared to turn around and look at him, to see what he was using. A long, thin metre stick extended his reach to you. Lucifer was once again perched on the end of a desk, with one foot raised off the ground casually. You could see the end of the stick he had used to spank you was slightly wet, and you blushed. His inky eyes met yours as he brought the stick to his lips, his long tongue seeking out your taste. Those lips curved into a sinful smile. He took a handkerchief from his breast pocket and cleaned the measuring instrument, replacing it against the wall behind the desk. 

"Now," he snarled, turning back to you with a fierce glow in his eyes. "I think it's time for your **_real_** punishment." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! (And it's shorter than I anticipated because I really like drawing out my stories I guess, whoops!)  
> Hopefully chapter three will be worth it...
> 
> Go check it out maybe?
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lecturer Lucifer's class is now in session... 
> 
> Today's lesson is on "Devildom History" and "Kinky Things You Can Do With Office Equipment".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING**
> 
> Details about MC's canon origins in this chapter, be warned. Please do not read ahead unless you have finished the current main story!
> 
> (or if you don't care about spoilers, I'm not your dad, do what you want)

_**Your real punishment?** _

  
The look on your face must have given your shock away. Lucifer was smirking, that cocky, arrogant, shit-eating grin you hated but loved so much. His smile only seemed to grow with each second that ticked by as you gawked at him. He eventually let out a short snort through his nose before standing. 

  
"You didn't think all I was going to give you was a mild spanking, did you?" he asked, incredulously. His eyebrows raised in amusement when you failed to answer. "My dear surely you know me better than that by now." He was right, Lucifer, the mighty first-born, the malicious sadist, would never pass up an opportunity like this, not on you.

  
"But this _is_ detention after all, it should be a learning experience at the end of the day and I will not have you falling behind on your studies at my behest," Lucifer continued. He adjusted his gloves absentmindedly, taking his eyes away from you in a move that sent a shiver down your spine. You weren't sure you would like what was coming to you.

  
"Now I'm going write a few questions for you on the board, based around Devildom history. I want you to prepare yourself. Sit down at your desk, close your eyes, and be quiet." You slid down from the desk, stepping round behind it and taking your seat. The last thing you saw was Lucifer watching you intently, his gaze steady and unwavering, before the sounds of his steps towards the chalkboard and the sound of him writing. It felt like an eternity sitting there, in a small puddle of your own anticipation, as Lucifer occasionally hummed and hawed about his questions. When the sound of his chalk clacking back down on the holder eventually signalled the end of his writing, you still didn't dare to open your eyes.

  
"How very obedient," Lucifer noted. He stepped towards you, a sleek leather glove softly clutching your chin. "Now listen carefully; this is no ordinary pop quiz my dear. You will stand at that chalkboard and answer the questions in order. You will face distractions which you must overcome, and wrong or tardy answers will be met with swift punishment. Do you understand?" You swallowed hard.

  
"Yes sir."

  
"Good, you may open your eyes." The chalkboard was graced with elegant script from Lucifer's hand. Written in perfect cursive was a set of five questions. In Lucifer's writing they looked more than daunting enough and you could be sure they likely were; a trap baited for a meek little human. Your eyes snapped back to Lucifer, who was leaning down with his face close to yours. He was smiling, almost sweetly, studying your features. He stood up to his full height, letting your face go, but extending his hand to you again.

  
"Come, I will show you where to stand." You took his hand, standing from your seat, shuffling it quickly under the desk. Lucifer guided you as if starting a dance, placing you near to the left side of the board, close to the teacher's desk. Lying on the desk you saw a number of stationery items that were not there before; bulldog clips, a plastic ruler, rubber bands... Perhaps these were part of the distractions he had mentioned previously. Lucifer settled himself on the end of the desk again, removing his gloves to reveal his immaculate red-tipped hands. He handed you a piece of blue chalk, to seperate your answers from his questions in white.

  
"The first question should be easy, we will start you off gently," Lucifer murmured darkly. He plucked a long feather from his larger wings, flexing it in his hands. You looked up at the board, reading the first question through narrowed, focused eyes.

  
_Lord Diavolo assumed rule from his father, the Demon King, in what year?_

  
This was going to be a rough ride, you could feel it already. You couldn't remember the exact year, and such events were long, long before your time. Possibly even before Lilith's time. You knew that Diavolo had had his hopes set on Lucifer coming down to the Devildom long before the Celestial War. That gave you a window of a few thousand years to play with. You turned to Lucifer with a pained expression, hoping he would take pity on you. 

  
"Struggling already? And here I thought this question would be easy, given how memorable the year was. I even happen to know the teachers teach the timelines in human years!" His eyebrows were raised as he gave you a truly profound stare. You shrugged, utterly at a loss. "Well then, an early punishment." The feather in his hand stiffened, the once soft and malleable vanes turning rigid. He reeled his hand back to slap the back of your thighs with it. You expected it to hurt more, but once the feather collided with your skin the barbs softened, caressing the red mark they left behind.

  
"Shirt and jacket off, now," Lucifer commanded, trailing the now-limp feather on the inside of your thigh. Doing as you were told, you could feel the cool air of the classroom and the excitement of the situation force your nipples erect. You let both bits of fabric drop onto the tiled floor. Lucifer leaned back while he watched, his left hand searching behind him and returning with two bulldog clips.

  
"It is time for your first distraction," he announced, clicking one of the clips. "Come to me." He reached out his right hand to grapple you by the waist as you turned to him, pulling you in with a force that divulged his need and urgency. He held you close to him, his legs on either side of your body, as he kissed you. It was raw, wanting, and it left every nerve in your body singing for more. Midway through he clamped one of the clips on your exposed nipple, causing you to gasp involuntarily. You could feel that grin as he went in for more, attaching the second clip without delay. Once your boobs were suitably adorned, he let you go. You could feel the blood that once rushed to your cheeks and clit now rush to your chest.

  
"Get the next four correct and I needn't add any more," Lucifer threatened, his voice husky. "But be warned, I have another I can put to use." He gave a knowing nod. You turned back to the board. "Oh, and by the way, the answer was 666 BC. I'm surprised you couldn't remember that. Maybe in the future you will."

As you set your eyes on the next question, with a sensual sting in your chest, you couldn't help but think: **maybe this learning lark isn't so bad after all**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 is now here, hopefully it's what you've been waiting for...
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting hot in here or is it just you two?
> 
> Lucifer teaches his hapless student a much needed lesson...

Not a single answer right... **so far**. 

Lucifer looked pissed. And horny. You couldn't tell which emotion was winning over at this point, but between your tits and clit throbbing against bulldog clips to your ass stinging from repeated assaults with the plastic ruler, you couldn't find the wit to care. You had tried, but the first four questions had beaten you soundly. Any answer you had written on the board at this point was just a testament to your woeful performance. Perhaps you could redeem yourself with this last question. If not, Lucifer was nursing a raging erection that you were sure he would put to good use.

**TWANG!**

The ruler cascaded off your ass again, the wobbling plastic repeatedly tapping away at your bare flesh. Lucifer had caught you daydreaming again and he wasn't the patient sort.

"Last question, pet," he uttered, bringing your attention back to the board. "If I knew you were struggling this badly with these classes I would have insisted you take lessons in my room months ago." If those "lessons" had been anything like this, you thought, there would likely be very little of you left to actually take the classes. Through watery eyes - whether from the shame of disappointing Lucifer or the sensations from his torment you couldn't tell - you zeroed in on the last obstacle in this sordid game.

_Who is the strongest demon in the Devildom?_

He couldn't possibly be serious. Your eyes whipped to him, the tension thick enough it just about choked the air from your lungs. Did you go with your gut, the answer you knew (or at least, thought you knew) to be right, or the answer plain and simply sitting right beside you? Lucifer's blazing eyes were impossible to read, his lips pressed into a tight line, giving nothing away. You swallowed hard and bit the bullet, turning back to the board, legs trembling. You started to write your answer. All the while Lucifer's eyes never left you. You put the chalk down like it weighed a ton. 

"Lord Diavolo... right?" you stuttered, completely unsure you even knew anything anymore. Lucifer stood from the desk, his wings stretching out fully behind him. His aura overwhelmed you, bearing down on you like a sun - fiercely bright, hot, and heavy. When he finally opened his mouth to speak, his lips curled back into a truly vicious grin, exposing his fang-like canines in a way you had never seen before. The Avatar of Pride in all his glory.

"Oh my dear, sweet, misguided little human. I will show you just how **wrong** you are." 

With startling speed he had you grappled close to him. One arm swept up under your ass and held you face to face with him. You drowned in the murky depths of his black and red eyes before his lips met yours to consume you utterly. As he bit your lips and toyed with your tongue in a series of fiery hot kisses, his other hand subtly released his twitching cock. As the arm he perched you on relaxed, you could feel the tip of it press lightly against your entrance, your labia cherry pink, swollen, and aching for attention. That deft hand unclipped one of your nipples, the air stinging like it was the middle of winter. It made you gasp and expose your neck. Without missing a beat Lucifer clasped his teeth against your skin, his lips following close behind as he bit and sucked. That would be a beauty of a hickey in the morning. Still making not a sound, Lucifer spun you both around and pressed your back against the chalkboard. He moved his other hand down, pulling his arm back to hold you up with both hands instead, his clawed hands kneading the spongy pillows of your cheeks with gusto. Intermittently he would slightly separate his hands, pulling you open, eliciting desperate whimpers from your mouth as you yearned for him to take you already. 

"Tell me, my little pet, _who is the strongest demon in the Devildom_?" You knew the answer now.

"You, Lucifer sir." Your answer drew a thirsty growl from the demon's lips, his hips beginning to circle and tease against your dripping slit. His mouth moved down to the other clip on your chest, undoing it deftly before tossing it aside. His mouth took its place, engulfing a good mouthful of tit to play with. His sharp teeth raked across your sensitive flesh as his tongue pawed at your nipple. All the stimulation turned your breaths ragged. He tore his mouth from you, leaving another part of you now wet and exposed.

"Say it again. Louder," Lucifer hissed, poising his cock delicately against you. 

"You, Lucifer sir!" With a roar of ego and lust Lucifer plunged his cock deep inside you, pushing his chest against yours. One of your hands draped behind his shoulder, grasping at wisps of hair on the back of his neck, the other gripping a horn for dear life as Lucifer's hips thrust unrelenting, in and out. His wings flapped forward, shrouding you in deepest black as the largest wings steadied the demon against the board. Feeling confident in his props, Lucifer picked up the pace, a sweat beginning to form on his brow. You continued to call out his name, spurring him on. When he had heard enough he leaned his head forward to kiss you roughly, effectively shutting you up. It was enough to send you over the edge, your inner walls pulsating against his cock. The demon groaned at the sensation, incensed by it. He pulled himself and his wings back in a gust of wind, sending your hair spiralling in all directions. 

"This isn't over yet," he snapped as you adjusted yourself. "There is so much more for you to learn." His dick still inside you he settled you onto wobbly feet on the floor, but kept a hold on one raised thigh. He twisted you so you were side on, raised leg against his hip. The continual onslaught against your own pelvis restarted in earnest, as if making up for the lost time. Whenever you felt like your standing leg would give way, Lucifer tightened his grip on your hip-height thigh and gave you a solid spank on your exposed ass. It was enough to keep you tense, and that was all he needed. The ripples of pleasure it sent through your pussy were just a nice added bonus. Soon he was getting sloppy and impatient, aching for an end. Out of the blue he fell back, his wings providing a soft cushion for him to land upon as you came down with him. The force of the drop made you quiver, but the feeling of his luxurious feathers against your tired legs when he spun you around to face him again was a godsend.

"Let me see you," he panted, the tips of his wings curling up to caress you. "Let me feel you as I fill you." His voice was like sandpaper, rough and ragged. You began to buck your hips, taking as much of him in and out as you could. He finally freed your clit to give you gentle, encouraging stimulation, his other hand grabbing a fistful of boob. His head tilted back slightly, but his gaze remained steady with yours. Thankfully, it didn't take long for either of you. As Lucifer began to moan and judder, the sight of him unravelling underneath you turned you on immensely. The Avatar of Pride was under your control for a change. As you adjusted the angle of your hips to have him hit your g-spot, you could feel the pleasure reaching fever pitch. Seeing you, hearing you, feeling you, Lucifer was growling and bucking you up zealously in an attempt to reach his. When you began to pant, shaking and losing your rhythm as your orgasm overcame you, Lucifer took over and reached his, moaning your name loudly as he pulled you onto his chest. There was a tender moment as you lay there, basking in your moment together. The demon placed a light kiss on your forehead, a brief show of affection. You didn't want to move from that spot ever, but eventually, once your breathing had steadied, Lucifer sat up with you on his lap.

"I hope this experience has been as educational for you as it has been for me," he said mysteriously, a strange glint in his eye as he looked at you.

"Very," you nodded, admiring the sweat glistening on his forehead, the wayward hair sticking to his blushing face. Lucifer bashfully turned from you to look elsewhere, an attempt to hide his face, you surmised, but let it slip. He stared for a while at the smudged mess on the chalkboard, white and blue intermingling in a sea of words half finished. The dust made your hair sticky and your back itch, but you didn't mind. A quick shower would sort that; you contemplated if the Avatar of Pride would join you for that too.

"If only this was an art class," Lucifer finally quipped. "Looking at this I can at least have faith you could have passed that." You pouted in a half-fake attempt at looking hurt, crossing your arms. It made Lucifer chuckle lightly. 

"Let's go home. Class dismissed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, you made it to the end of this three-parter! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please feel free to leave any CC, this is still pretty new to me, especially writing (light) BDSM content.  
> If you'd like to see more, make sure to keep an eye on the "Luci Puts the Dom in Devildom" series!
> 
> Thanks again! (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)


End file.
